


Mr. & Mr. Höwedes

by Blink23



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink23/pseuds/Blink23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benni and Mats left out a few details about their summer vacation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. & Mr. Höwedes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ficathon prompt [here.](http://thesilverwitch.livejournal.com/31896.html?thread=682136)

They have the same last initial, so his training gear stays the same, no need for a change except on his keycard to enter Hohenbuschei, which no one sees but him anyway. The press never publishes anything – he thanks whatever higher being exists for the unwritten law the German press has about gay footballers – and no one catches on. He's a happily married man in private, except for Marco, Mario, Manuel and Julian as their witnesses and the minister who married them on that secluded beach in Croatia. And their parents. And managers. And the people who filed their forms at the courthouse in Frankfurt.

Okay, so it's not exactly 100% unknown, but the fans and the rest of the team haven't found out, and that's something. The only mention has been the grumbling of why Hummels wasn't up as a player option for jerseys and the like. They didn't want a big deal to be made of it yet, this big, scary step to come out publicly. They wanted some sort of privacy, the ability to just spend the summer and preseason as normal, married couple. Newlyweds, who just bought a nice place outside Bochum, setting up house and spending all their time together. They deserved it after all the madness that has been their lives since they got together. 

Once they start playing, however, there's not getting around it. Of course, the first match of the season – the first time Mats will use his new name publicly – is a derby. It's just how it was going to work out, like it was planned. He's thankful honestly; Him and Benni are putting out a united front, declaring they're together the same day in the same way. 

He arrives after being held up by a journalist to everyone standing around his cubicle, talking loudly, the jersey's big, yellow lettering being discussed. He pushes past them, sending them all a look that makes them go back to their own benches, letting him get changed in peace. 

“Someone fucked up, right?” Erik asks, his eyes wide, “Or some Schalke fan snuck in here and did that. It can't be real.” 

“Or it is,” he says, grabbing it off the hanger and tugging over his head, “and that's my name.”

“You're not serious. You can't be serious.”

He fixes Roman with an unimpressed look, “Why wouldn't I be?”

“Because it's insane. It do it this way... and not tell any of us before-”

“Sokratis, No one knew you were having a kid until your wife was like 8 months pregnant.”

“That's nothing like being gay married to your boyfriend-”

“No one should be surprised, let's be real here,” Marco says, “It was only a matter of time before these two decided to get married and adopt babies from third world countries.”

Erik shoots him a hurt look, “You knew?”

“Of course. I was a witness. The only way he could goad me into shutting up, because if he didn't tell me I would've found out anyway and then everyone would've known within five minutes.”

Before anyone can say anything more Klopp comes in and yells for them to sit their asses down. He goes over tactics once more before they're ushered out to the tunnel, Mats last. Klopp claps him on the shoulder as he's exiting.

“You know you don't have to do this, we prepped a Hummels shirt for you too.”

“What, and have my husband kick my ass when I get home? No thank you.” Mats says, smiling at his coach. Klopp just laughs, following him to the tunnel.

He greets Benni with a kiss on the cheek and a squeeze of his hand.

“Nice name,” Benni says, grinning. 

“I've been getting a lot of compliments on it,” he replies, adjusting his kit's collar, “I'm quite happy I'll be wearing it when we pummel you into the ground.”

Benni throws back his head and laughs, “We'll see who pummels who.”

Mats smirks, “Oh? Are you promising me something when we get home?”

“Maybe that you'll be on dishes duty when you lose and find yourself at the bottom of the table tonight.”

He pouts at Benni, “No fun.”

“Who told you being married meant having fun, Höwedes?” He responds, grabbing his mascot's hand to walk on the pitch.

"Apparently a liar, Höwedes." Mats mumbles to himself, following him out.


End file.
